


Blankets sure are handy

by Excel_Lynt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fingering, Gratuitous Smut, Magic, Must Love Animals Spinoff (Undertale), Oops I accidentally a fanfic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Smut, but words are fun, fingerbanging on the couch, handsy sansy, i'm not even a writer, puns, safeword, sans is an asshole, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excel_Lynt/pseuds/Excel_Lynt
Summary: "Has my brother been bothering you?" The look on your face said it all. The taller skeleton straightened and scowled at the shorter one couch-slouching beside you. Sans rolled his eye lights slightly and settled down to half-listen and nod to Papyrus' while he contemplated what to do with you next. Your skin was so soft and hot, so reactive to his ministrations. You were so fun to tease! He'd gotten a little carried away and forcing you to the brink of release only to cease and leave you frustrated was a bit cruel for this early in their relationship, whatever that was. Especially since he didn't have your explicit consent first. Oh. Shit, that's right. No boundaries had been set for him push. He fucked up. You were genuinely upset. He should've—"Are you listening? Sans! Pay attention!"—This is a fan work spinoff of the fabulous Must Love Animals Undertale series. The NSFW section of Chapter 21 "Blankets Are Handy" was really appealing and I wanted to extend it. It also kind of avoids having the bad stuff in chapter 22 happen so there's that too.smallpersiankitten approves and that's all that matters to me! :DThis keeps getting bigger than I originally intended... But finally finished.





	1. Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Must Love Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440320) by [smallpersiankitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpersiankitten/pseuds/smallpersiankitten). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first third or so is text directly taken from the middle of Chapter 21 of Must Love Animals by smallpersiankitten. Please read that story first! I wanted to have the entire scene and a seamless transition into my variant. I tried to mimic their writing style and stay true to the characters.
> 
> Um just like in the original chapter there's some dub-con stuff, more of it actually so if you don't like that you can skip to chapter 2.

...

You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you hardly realized the additional presence into the room until they placed a hand on your shoulder from behind. You looked backwards to see Sans grinning down at you.

“H-hi Sans!” You greeted, breaking your train of thought.

“hey kid. pap got you hooked on mettaton?” Sans asked, pointing to the television.

“I’m trying!” Papyrus insisted, refusing to tear his sockets away from the screen.

“Do you like Mettaton too?” You asked.

Sans seemed to wince. “eh. he’s alright. pap’s more of a fan than me. i kinda find the dude a little tacky.” You realized slowly that Sans’ hand still rested on your shoulder and you glanced curiously at it. You looked back at Sans who seemed to be smiling at you strangely.

“Sans, if you’re just going to complain, then you are welcome to leave,” Papyrus scowled, waving a hand in Sans’ general direction. Why was he still holding on to you?

Sans shrugged. “i think i’ll stick around and watch with you guys.” Papyrus turned away from the television to stare at his brother in shock.

“Are you serious?” Papyrus gaped. You observed the two brothers. You could guess that Sans willingly wanting to watch Mettaton was a rare circumstance. You couldn’t imagine why the change until you felt his hand tiptoe to her neck and give out a discreet caress. Oh.

“yeah. maybe i can get a feel for this,” he smirked as his thumb nudged your earlobe. OH! You shot Sans a dirty look but he maintained his chill demeanor. He had mentioned that he was interested in your fleshiness but was he really going to try to get you going right next to his brother?

Papyrus remained oblivious. “Come! Come! Sit next to the human!” He gestured.

“heh, don’t mind if i do,” Sans chuckled, his phalanges leaving your body. You trembled at the withdrawal of stimulation and he glanced innocently at you. “you’re looking a bit cold. want a blanket?” he offered. You nodded, realizing you did feel slightly cold without the warmth of Papyrus who had scooted away from you. Geez. You really had been barking up the wrong tree on this one. Heck, for all you knew Papyrus could have totally been gay and your advances probably confused him. Which would add even more awkwardness.

Sans walked around the couch and flopped next to you. Your arousal began to fade as Sans leaned forward to grab blanket off the table. Yeah, you were just being a pervert you told yourself. Sans draped the blanket over your front and you tucked yourself in under it snugly. There was no way in hell that Sans would...would...oh no.

Sans skeletal fingers darted underneath your blanket and resumed their earlier position on your neck, working their way down toward your chest. You opened your mouth to say something to Sans but his blue eye glinted dangerously at you and you quickly shut your mouth. “so what’s mettaton cooking today?” Sans asked as his hands began to fondle the top of your chest.

“He hasn’t said yet.” Papyrus informed. Your eyes darted worriedly over to the taller skeleton but he appeared none the wiser. You tried to envision your situation. You were sandwiched between the skeleton brothers, Papyrus on your right and Sans on your left. Papyrus had both of his hands clasped together as he intently watched the screen. Sans’ right arm had snuck around your back and was molesting your right breast, his fingers finding your nipple and pinching it gently. The blanket had strategically been pulled up to your chin, allowing Sans mostly discreet access to your body. Although if Papyrus actually paid attention, he would most assuredly realize something was amiss. But you no longer had his attention now, did you?

Regardless, you bit your lip and with your right hand, tried to swat Sans’ hand away. His eye flickered blue once more and your resisting hand dropped besides you. Your eyes widened in shock as you tried to lift it back up only for to remain still at your side. Did he just use his magic against you? The smirk on his face confirmed your fears as you felt your cheeks begin to color. He knew what this did to you and you could feel your back arch to force more of your nipple into his fingertips at the restraint.

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled and your blood ran cold. Sans froze. Fuck! Had you been caught? “He’s making croissants!” Papyrus cheerfully exclaimed, his eyes remaining glued to the television. Oh my god. Relief flooded your body and spurred Sans onward.

“Ah!” You gasped out as Sans gave your breast a hard squeeze.

“I’m glad you are enjoying this as well!” Papyrus smiled, patting you on the head before returning his hands to the front of his chest. You still couldn’t move your arm. Your arousal was pounding in your chest. Everywhere his skeletal fingers raked against you, you could feel your skin tingle and burn. You wondered if this was also magic based but your mind was too hazy to tell. You squirmed, feeling yourself becoming wet with arousal and continued to bite your lip to hold back any moans.

Sans dug his fingers underneath your sweat pants, fingering the lacy texture of your thong. He loved how you squirmed, your leg pressing into his own unconsciously. He felt only slightly guilty that he had to use his magic to freeze your hand but even Papyrus would realize something was up if he allowed you to fight him. Oh how much he wanted to hear you scream and moan instead, but this was not the time. There would be another opportunity for you to use both of your hands with him but for now, he enjoyed teasing you.

“What does he mean by dusted?” Sans heard you pant suddenly. The question came out of nowhere to the short skeleton and he stopped pushing down your thong.

“huh?”

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Really Sans, were you even paying attention?” Sans blinked in confusion and chuckled.

“sorry. sometimes i’m known to have a thick skull,” he winked. He resumed his ministrations, feeling the wetness of your sex on the thong. You panted next to him, your tongue threatening to loll out like a dog.

Papyrus groaned and explained. “Well what you missed is that Mettaton was warning us that most accidents in the home happen in the kitchen. We need to be careful because if we injure ourselves trying to repeat the stunts he is performing, we could be dusted.” Papyrus actually looked away from the screen to watch you. “If a monster dies, their body turns to dust,” Papyrus informed you.

“Ohh,” you gasped as Sans’ finger brushed your entrance. What type of croissant was Mettaton making that could cause severe bodily injury and death? You barely had an opportunity to mull over this information. Sans was unrelenting in his assault, even with his brother now watching you. Somehow the shorter skeleton maintained the same time facial expression but you could spot a blue tinge faintly color his cheeks. His leg pressed up roughly against your thigh. How far was this going to go? The teasing was driving you nuts.

You nearly jumped as a gloved hand pressed against your forehead. Your flustered face quickly turned and came face to face with Papyrus. He looked very concerned. “Eh, human,” he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, “Are you feeling unwell?”

Sans appeared to shift slightly at Pap’s words but you had a much more profound reaction. Your eyes widened and you squeaked in surprise at the question. “Uh uh uh” you stammered, trying not to meet the taller skeleton’s gaze. "I'm fine! Really!" you managed after an uncomfortable delay. Papyrus studied you with a dubious expression, but looked back at the television as Mettaton posed on top of the counter top while his assistants baked.

As soon as Papyrus turned his gaze back to the screen, Sans' finger pushed inside you. You bit your lip to hold back a moan, a sharp intake of breath catching the taller skeleton's attention again. "Human!" Sans' hand and your heart froze at his outburst, your heated walls clenching around his phalange in absence of his movement.

Papyrus stood suddenly, "You most certainly are not 'fine.' The great Papyrus knows what's going on here." He peered into your face closely, eyes narrowed. "You are a very sick human indeed..."

As the words tumbled out your heart sank, even innocent Papyrus knew how fucked up you were. Suddenly you were choking back tears instead of moans.

"... and I, the great Papyrus, am the most gracious host! I will not allow my sickly houseguest to go unattended. Worry not, dear human, for I shall soothe your every discomfort!" He struck his trademark pose, scarf somehow billowing in a nonexistent breeze.

Your brain had stopped and reset twice, as Papyrus' naïve deduction sank in. Of course Papyrus didn't think you were a perverted freak, he probably didn't eve—You were suddenly startled back to the present by Sans' shaking with barely-restrained laughter, his finger moving inside again the moment his brother leapt back to pose dramatically.

You realized that you still couldn't move. Still panicked and aroused you shot a look at Sans, whose casually blue-tinted face just smirked at you.

"hey that's a great idea bro," he drawled coolly, maintaining eye contact. "i think she'd feel better if you got her a glass of water. don't worry, i'll look after her while you get it." His smile widening as he felt you shudder and squirm against his magic, inserting a second skeletal digit as his hand covertly thrusted lightly under the blanket.

Papyrus nodded seriously, "Fear not! I shall return shortly with your water. Sans, make sure she's comfortable in the mean time."

"sure thing pap. i'll make sure she sticks around and enjoy herself," he said with a wink as his thumb brushed your clit. You don't know how you managed to silence yourself for that. Papyrus nodded seriously and stomped toward the kitchen.

The moment Papyrus was out of earshot you nudged Sans with your shoulder. "What the hell are you doing!? We're gonna get caught!" you hissed.

"pshh, we're fine, and i can feel it around my bones you're having a good time," he chuckled, punctuating his words with a curl of his fingers to make you jerk and arch in pleasure, a strangled whimper escaping your lips.

His fingers picked up in pace as his other hand moved to trace a fingertip around a nipple, and he leaned in close, breath ghosting goosebumps over your neck. "besides... i can tell you don't really want me to stop here," he purred, your body tingling as he made rapid 'come hither' motions in your clenching pussy, thumb still on your hard nub. As if he could sense the spring coiling in your gut, he suddenly stopped and withdrew his fingers, digits resting high on your thigh, "... now do you?" Your body jerked, hips bucking as you desperately whined for stimulation.

You realized you could move again and your body writhed in revelry and aching need. You clamped your newly freed hand over your own mouth, afraid to alert Papyrus. Sans chuckled again as his fingers moved with your squirming to deny any friction you sought for release. "ask nicely and i'll let you cum," his voiced rumbled through your chest.

"You... Asshole," you managed, trying to steady your breathing as you glared daggers at him. Your body was crying out for more and your mind was too hazy to reconcile the burning rage with the burning lust coursing through your veins.

"oh? you like it in the backdoor too?" his browbones waggled as his wet digits dragged along your hips to grope an asscheek, smearing your own slick lewdly over your flesh. "that can be arranged," he murmured hotly into your ear, magic tongue tracing down your earlobe making you shudder.

"Wha—No! That's not what I meant!" Your reaction was immediate and you jerked away from him, nearly spilling out of the blanket as Sans chortled. His expression turned predatory as his eye flashed, magic halting your swinging palm as you instinctively tried to slap him. Apparently he anticipated this reaction. Asshole.

"ah ah ah," he tutted, "play nice, human, or i'll have to show you a bad time." He winked with a shit-eating grin, and you felt like you were missing a reference somehow.

As you fumbled for a snarky comeback you heard Papyrus' boots clomping back from the kitchen, and yanked the blanket back up to your chin, trying to pull it away from Sans to deny him covert access to your body, at least while his brother was around. He withdrew with a lackadaisical grin, leaning casually against the armrest.

"Human, here is your water," Papyrus said gently as he offered the glass, kneeling to examine you. You murmured a thanks and gulped it down. He studied your face carefully. "I see you are very flushed. What is the matter? Are you overheated? I can get you a lighter blanket if... "

You glanced nervously towards Sans who just shrugged. Papyrus followed your gaze and his brow furrowed, "Has my brother been bothering you?" The look on your face said it all. The taller skeleton straightened and scowled at the shorter one couch-slouching beside you. Sans rolled his eye lights slightly and settled down to half-listen and nod to Papyrus' while he contemplated what to do with you next. Your skin was so soft and hot, so reactive to his ministrations. You were so fun to tease! He'd gotten a little carried away and forcing you to the brink of release only to cease and leave you frustrated was a bit cruel for this early in their relationship, whatever that was. Especially since he didn't have your explicit consent first. Oh. Shit, that's right. No boundaries had been set for him push. He fucked up. You were genuinely upset. He should've—

"Are you listening? Sans! Pay attention!"

Pap's admonishment broke him from his reverie and his gaze flitted between the two of you after grunting to acknowledge his listening. "You must not inundate our houseguest with puns while she is feverish! The last thing she needs is to be hot and bothered by your antics! She ..." His tirade trailed off as Sans proceeded to completely lose his shit, repressed giggles erupting into violent karmic retribution as he soon clutched his abdomen howling. The precise absurdity of Pap's accidental double entendres were too much to handle immediately after realizing his own fuckup.

This only agitated Papyrus further and he continued lecturing as you sank lower and lower under the blanket, wishing to disappear. "Really Sans! Proper hospitality is no laughing matter! You cannot simply tease a guest while they are unwell! You must take proper care of their needs—Sans are you even listening to me? What do you find so humorous in this!?"

Sans' wheezing had him collapsing sideways as Papyrus unintentionally escalated his amusement.  
Tears pooled in his eye sockets as he tried to regain control of his body. Sans rolled and Papyrus silenced, arms crossed when his brother fell onto the floor. This startled Sans into a brief respite, as jostled tears slid down the side of his skull, but a glance at the two of you sent him into hysterics again.

As embarrassed and tense you were, Sans' tumble provoked a snicker from you, and his laughter proved infectious. Plus, despite the mortifying situation you could appreciate the irony as you giggled at Papyrus' frustration and Sans coming unglued. Man, he couldn't breathe, it really looked painful. Serves him right, you thought. Perhaps a little revenge is in order.

Sans managed to pull himself together and lay panting on the floor. But Papyrus again demanding an explanation set him off again and the taller skeleton turned to you instead. "Human! Do you know why my brother is incapacitated on this subject?"

You froze, all the humiliation rushing back as the focus returned to you. You stuttered, "Uhh I uh its um, well" trailing off and looking to the floor in shame. Sans was there, sitting up, still breathing heavy, and your eyes met his and you smirked. You were filled with determination. That asshole's going down.

Somehow you managed to keep a straight face. "I-It's hard to explain, Papyrus. Its a bit of an... inside joke," wagging an eyebrow at the already-floored skeleton when you said the key word.

It worked as intended: Sans was down again. He clearly hadn't anticipated that. You suspect it was his next line intended to fluster you and you beat him to the punch.

He rolled onto his back to gaze up at you upside-down as he fought to regain control of his own flailing body. Just like he did to you. Sorta. You decided to feel a sense of justice about it. God you hope he doesn't catch on why you're doing this and get angry at you. He'd probably punish you for it. You shivered at the prospect of his 'punishment'... Wait, focus on now.

...

Hehehe. Pun-ishment.

"Inside joke... What do you mean?" Papyrus squinted suspiciously.

You chewed your lip thoughtfully, keeping an eye on Sans as he coughed but had recovered fairly quickly.

"It's when... Oh, I can't put my finger on it.." you muse thoughtfully, index finger bouncing on your chin, buying more time. Sans cackled with a snort at that. He was sitting upright leaned against the couch, his right arm resting on the cushion he was formerly stationed on for support. You needed to whip out a storm if you wanted to do any more damage.

You considered imitating Sans' finger movements from earlier as you tapped your chin. But the thought made you blush and you were nowhere near confident enough to try that.

"It's when, something uh 'freaky' happens, butttttt only you and a friend know about it. This has uh, benefits?" you rambled just trying to fit as many puns per breath as you could, even if it devolved into nonsense. "When you reference it later, no one except your friend will find it humerus. but it's like a 'secret fun' code just for you and your friend, an intimate rib-tickler..."

You completely missed the sudden tinge of color on both skeletons' skulls.

"Like a covert button you tap for instant funny... and even if you explain-tit, nobody understands unless they were there. It's an awkward sit-uation. Um. If you're discrete enough you can pull it off without arousing suspicion..." You spared a glance at the shaking Sans, whose face was buried against his left arm into the couch, his right fist pounding across the cushion. Papyrus was looking very confused and increasingly irate.

"But uh, if—"

"ARGH! Enough! Human! Clearly Sans has infected you with his puns and I hereby quarantine you both in the living room until I've prepared my special cure-all spaghetti!"

"but pap she's already cured." Sans looked up at the two of you with a shit-eating grin.

"Nyeh? How?"

"you know what they say pap. laughter is always the best medicine."

"SANS!!" Papyrus shrieked and put his hands on his head, pulling out hair he didn't have. He stomped to the kitchen with a huff, the empty glass in tow. He paused at the doorway to add, "Oh, but if you need anything dear human, do let me know. For I, the Great Papyrus, am a most gracious host!"

And with that, you were basically alone with Sans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and when I typed that last line, I realized I had just accidentally a fanfic. 
> 
> There will be 1 more chapter to finish resolving this and then some gratuitous sexytimes probably?? That was the original intent but I'm feeling awkward about it suddenly.
> 
> Edit: An update 5/14/2017! yes gratuitous sexytimes are on the way, I got inspired so more words are flowing out. It may be ready as early as this week!


	2. Handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans apologizes and makes it up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP IT'S ALREADY BEEN A MONTH. 
> 
> This fic keeps getting bigger as I see it "necessary" to add more things and I'm well beyond what I intended to write. Again. So I'm splitting what I got, so I can go ahead and post, and fuss over details of completely gratuitous sexytimes while reasonable sexytimes are already good to go. I'll just have to put up with a shorter chapter than I'd like.
> 
> I referenced MLA's dialogue of similar conversations to keep character. I think my writing style drifted a bit. Criticism is welcome. This is my first fanfic, but I'm a big girl, I can take it.

Sans was still snickering into the couch while you waited awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"oh my god lori that was beautiful. you're beautiful. gLORIous." chuckling, he rose to sit on the couch again until he noticed your silence. He saw your eyes glistening and he's pretty sure those tears weren't from laughing, like the ones he wiped off his own face. You looked like a frightened animal ready to bolt.

It was quiet a moment. He sighed, wiping his palm down his face and he turned about to sink back into the couch, careful to give you space for now.

"lori, look. i'm sorry. that got uh, a little out of hand," he started, eyes flitting to your face in hopes of a smile. You weren't smiling but at least you were looking at him.

He grinned weakly and put his palm on the back of his skull and continued, "i uhh... wanted to tease you a little bit, see if you were wearing that thong, and... well, the reasons i got carried away are irrelevant to the fact i betrayed your trust and hurt you. there is no excuse for being such a shitty friend," he sighed. "i'm really, truly sorry and understand if you don't want me to touch you, or even be near you anymore. i'd like to keep going but only if you're absolutely comfortable with it." Sans finished quietly, chancing another look at your face, looking guilt-ridden but hopeful.

Your hand was over your mouth, eyes streaming slowly as you processed his words. You had hoped to get an apology from him. But you'd expected to have to coax it out of him and convince him he went too far too fast, and you really didn't like risking Papyrus of all people to catch you. But he volunteered right away without any prompting whatsoever, and was so thorough in his apology. He didn't try shifting the blame, not even a hint at it being your fault for being provocative or so reactive to his touch. He took full responsibility and, holy shit does that ever happen???

As you remained silent while he regarded you, his expression faltered and he looked away with a sigh. "i'm sorry. i'll leave you be." He began to rise but you immediately grabbed his sleeve. He looked at you again, eyes questioning your intent.

"Stay," you croaked, "I just need a minute."

Relief flooded his expression. "ok." He sat back down. "take as long as you need."

You sniffled a bit for a few minutes, thoughts racing through your mind faster than you can keep up, logical thoughts getting lost in that lustful fog. It was worse than usual, did his magic do something? You shivered. The fact you'd enjoyed it so much complicated things in your mind. You tried to piece together what happened, where exactly the line was he'd crossed. You'd agreed to be fuckbuddies or something, but that didn't mean he could touch you whenever he wanted if you weren't up for it. And you'd tried to push him away. Sans' knots at Grillby's gave you the impression he knew the ropes of BDSM. But then he did this. You had no opportunity to consent and there was no safe word, no choice, no way out! That isn't BDSM! Maybe if he'd stuck with second base or something. Even then, though... Ugh. What if Papyrus saw what you were doing. He caught on that Sans was doing something to you, he just misunderstood the how. He was the last person you wanted to explain why his brother's hands were in your pants. You just got lucky this time.

The teasing was hot as hell and your mind was still hazy, arousal prickling through you as you remembered the sensations of his bones on your flesh, inside and out. You shuddered.

Sans occasionally glanced your way but mostly regarded his slippers with great intensity. You could hear clanking and movement in the kitchen. Seems like Papyrus really intended to nurse you back to health with his magic spaghetti. The thought made you smile. Finally, you wiped your face with grin and took a deep breath, then let out a shaky laugh.

"Well, bone-boy... You'd better finish what you started. Just uh, somewhere more private?"

His eye sockets were wide, he wasn't really expecting that. Weren't you mad? How could you trust him? He seemed to be waiting for the punch line. Surely you weren't serious?

"I'm still mad. And this doesn't mean open consent in the future, asshole." You shot him a look and he wilted slightly, but nodded in assent.

"that's fair." He waited for you to continue.

"But I have to admit, that was... Wow. Especially with your magic," Your face ended up in your palms, flushing intensely. "Maybe I'm just a fucked up human wanting more but that was one of the hottest things I've ever experienced... And right now I can't even think straight, fuck!"

You peeked at Sans, who had a deep blue tinge to his skull, his expression otherwise unreadable. He still seemed to find his slippers the most interesting thing in the world.

"you uh.. sure about this kid?" Damn those shoes must be fascinating.

You paused a moment, contemplating honestly. The heat in you rushed again. You were determined. You'd decide later if you forgive Sans. Right now, you just wanted to feel good and in your gut you knew that you can trust Sans with this.

"Yes, Sans. Absolutely yes." You folded your arms and nodded.

He looked at you with a smirk, "alright then, kid." He squeezed your knee and let his fingertips trail up your leg a bit as he rose. "just let me give pap an excuse first so he's not surprised, kay?"

"Of course," you smiled. You didn't want Papyrus to worry.

Sans shuffled to the kitchen and you quickly gathered your things. You were probably forgetting something but you didn't care. You heard Sans tell his brother you wanted to be home right now. You couldn't make out all the words but it didn't matter. Sans appeared beside you and pulled you against him.

"you ready?" You nodded, and suddenly you're at home in the living room.

Sans pulled you back into the couch with him, setting you on his femur, almost straddling it. Your loins felt heated against his thick thigh bone even through the fabrics, eliciting moans from both of you. His voice rumbled through you as his fingers trailed over your body. "sweetheart, you're in for a hell of a ride tonight." You could feel his grin against your neck as his leg bounced, grinding into your slick crotch.

You expected him to jump straight into it. You wanted him to jump straight into it. Instead, his phalanges trailed lightly up your sides, almost tickling.

You whined, hips grinding against his femur. "S-ssaannnsss..." His body shuddered from hearing you moan his name.

"mmm, driving me wild with those moans of yours." He groped at your breasts gently, nipples squeezed and tweaked between his knuckles. "before we continue though, the safe word is blue stop sign, ok? this goes no further than what you're comfortable with." He spoke carefully, breath ghosting on your neck. You simply moaned again, delirious with lust.

His movements ceased and hands rested firmly on your shoulders, "hey, answer me first. safe word is blue stop sign. do you understand?" His firm grip prevented you from squirming while he awaited your response. The minor restraint drove you further in arousal, but the halt of stimulation otherwise was driving you mad. Seems he wouldn't continue until you confirmed you heard him.

"Yes! Blue stop sign safe, fuck! Sans! Fuck me already!" you cried out, desperate for his touch.

"good girl." His deep growl almost a purr as he chuckled right against your ear. His right hand resumed fondling your tit while his left unclasped your bra. You quickly assisted in removing your shirt and untangled your bra from your arms, discarding the cloth carelessly to the floor.

His phalanges traced around your aureola, then caught your nipples between his second knuckles as he squeezed and teased the sensitive nubs. You let out little gasps and moans to his careful ministrations, and you feel him chuckling into your neck. His right hand trailed down, tips tracing lightly, then stroking along the outside of your sweatpants, "such a good girl."

You felt pressure on your arms as he grasped your wrists, held tightly over your head. You wondered briefly how he had so many arms before realizing he must be restraining you with magic again. You trembled at the thought, and hips gave a thrust against his femur once more.

His left hand pulled your sweatpants down, fingering the lacy thong again. He pulled on it and released, it snapping against your sensitive folds lightly, enough to make you jolt but it didn't hurt. His index finger pressed against your clit, moving slightly in circles as he enjoyed your moans. It continued down, pressing inside you easily, thrusting a few times before a second finger joined.

You keened as his digits curled and stroked inside you.

His fingers were persistent, exploring every inch of your heat, inside and out. He didn't waste too much time though, finding a pattern both of you liked and doubled down on that. You watched fireworks spark on your eyelids as the sensations ran through you, panting openly.

You forgot about his right hand until you felt your nipples tweaked. Oh, god. His fingers below adjusted and sped up suddenly, hitting that spot just the right way and your walls closed in tight. The spring in your gut coiled intensely and released, body exploding in heat and pleasure as you crowed your appreciation between shuddered gasps. Sans' firm grip on your body, hands and magic alike kept you mostly stationary despite your attempts to arch and thrash, and that restraint sent you to higher throes as you rode the waves of pleasure coursing through your body.

His ministrations continued to work you through your orgasm, not letting up until your body sagged in his grasp as your chest heaved to catch your breath. You gave a happy sigh and made a noise of appreciation as you leaned into him. Your restraints had loosened and you stretched a bit.

"mmm, ya like that huh?" You simply nodded, a dazed smile on your face. His breath was heavy in your ear.

"good. 'cause we're just getting started, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETELY GRATUITOUS SEXYTIMES AHEAD. MAGIC FINGERBANGING. ORAL SEX. WHY DOES IT KEEP ESCALATING??? How many chapters is this gonna be?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm honestly surprised at how many views and kudos I got! I figured just smallpersiankitten would care, but I got double-digit kudos. And someone bookmarked? THREE people bookmarked!? what the heck
> 
> Knowing there are people who actually want to read this really does give motivation to work on it. A friend reminding me is why I got around to it again today!


	3. gratuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i was the bad guy," he reasoned. "you don't owe me anything, ever. look, if you insist, tomorrow you can blow me, or blow me off, your choice. just let me spoil you tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS I kinda forgot about this for a few months. I had a chunk of the beginning and the entire end completed, but couldn't decide where to put everything in the middle and got frustrated and dropped it. 
> 
> Fortunately Kitty_LaFey commented saying they look forward to the next chapter and I was like OH SHIT, I WAS WRITING A THING WASN'T I 
> 
> and now I finally finished it. thank god it didn't grow another chapter again. i hope you enjoy!

Wait, what?!

You tried to speak but his phalanges danced around your sensitized clit and words died on your lips. Your sputtering only amused him and you felt his laughter shaking on your back. It annoyed you, but the way his fingertips stroked your swollen lips granted instant forgiveness. A needy heat surged inside your belly. Echoes of your previous peak still shuddered through you, and you succumbed completely to the enveloping magic electrifying your senses.

"S-s-sssaaaaaaa—!" you began, but broke into moans as his tongue trailed up your neck while two digits worked you up inside before slipping out again.

"i'd love to keep hearing ya say my name sweetheart," he rumbled into your ear, breath hot. "wonder if i can push the right buttons to make ya keep it up." He snickered at your gasp, punctuating his words with a firm massage to your clit, fingers absolutely drenched in your arousal.

His magic tingled over your skin as it restrained your arms once more. You could only whimper and writhe, while his ministrations slowed and adjusted, and he trailed his fingers back down your mound, ghosting around your labia. He took his time now that he'd gotten you off once, right hand stroking your folds tenderly. Meanwhile his left seemed to enjoy exploring your body, becoming acquainted with every inch of you as you shuddered in his grasp, arms bound above your head with blue magic. He was cautious, clearly monitoring your reactions, and smirking at every delicious attempt at his name pulled from your babbling mouth. Each touch that provoked a positive response was repeated before moving on, seeming to map your best nerve bundles with an almost academic precision.

A flame inside continuously grew, sputtering occasionally, as his fingers teased your body. It was maddening, but oh so irresistibly intoxicating and you couldn't get enough. Each pass of his ministrations promised and delivered carnal delight, his movements driven by your lewdly unintelligible praises.

At some point he seemed satisfied with his exploration, and settled on one hand's fingers inside you with his thumb brushing your clit. He clutched your body against his, breast clasped with fingertips tweaking your sensitive hard nipples, nasal ridge and ever-present grin pressed into your neck as he breathed heatedly into it. All you knew was pleasure, while his digits worked you from below. Your titillating whimpers escalated as you were driven to new heights of rapture from his rough treatment.

That fire inside you roared as you choked on the tightly coiled spring gathered in your gut, the pressure becoming far too much to handle as you neared the precipice. You tried moving again, but you were held fast by his magic restraining your arms and your torso clutched tightly against his heated bones. His gooey ecto-tongue traced up from your clavicle to behind your ear. You could feel his breath on your neck, and felt him shake from a light chuckle, followed by a brief flash from his eye as his thumb buzzed gently on your clit, two phalanges still pumping in and out of you relentlessly.

Your body tensed as you cried out, earth-shattering pleasure wracking through you, much more intense than the first. Convulsing as the waves of orgasmic bliss rocked your very soul. His fingers moved slowly to prolong your peak, until you stilled with a sigh.

His magic released you to sitting between his legs on the couch, his arms still loosely draped around you affectionately. You both sat there panting a moment.

After catching your breath, you squirmed and your hands tangled in his shirt.  
"How does it even work with skeletons..?" you mumbled, grabbing at his hips with a giggle. He immediately caught your wrists and returned them to your own lap.

"naw, bud. don't worry about me." An amused noise in your ear.

"But you made me feel so good. I want you to enjoy, too!" a slight whine accompanying your pout.

"i was the bad guy," he reasoned. "you don't owe me anything, ever. look, if you insist, tomorrow you can blow me, or blow me off, your choice. just let me spoil you tonight?"

You were about to argue that he didn't owe you anything sexual either, but the increasingly familiar sensation of his bones against your heat and his tongue circling your ear with a growl silenced your objections.

"Mmmmm, alright."

After a moment longer of teasing, he paused, shifting you from his lap as he stood and turned around. He sat you back on the couch, your exhausted body somewhat limp as you gazed at your skeletal lover. You felt him part your legs and paused, kneeling before you.

"may i?" he glanced up at you with a mix of hope and lust, tongue lolling out as he tilted his head to your crotch. His insistence on your explicit consent made you smile, and you nodded without thought.

A devilish grin spread over his face and he began to trail his slimy magic from your knee up your core, not quite touching your sex. He laved languidly at your slick thighs, exchanging your juices for a tingly blue residue that soon evaporated. He maintained eye contact the entire time.

"ya taste pretty good ya know." His eyelights twinkled in mirth as you flushed crimson. 

The close proximity but lack of direct contact with your labia was getting you worked up again already. Jeez. How could your body still want _more_!? Is it his magic?

"you got one more in you baby, i can feel it. let go and let sansy give you a good time," deep baritone rumbling through you and you groaned appreciatively. Your skin prickled in anticipation as you felt the wet warmth of his breath heralding his approach to your slit. Eyes closing, you steadied yourself for another round.

Oh. _Ohhh._  

Not steadied enough apparently. 

An answer to your prior rhetorical was immediately provided as his electric ectoplasm ran along your folds. How could you ever  **not** want more!? That magic thrumming with heat and intensity no vibrator could hope to match. You arched against the couch with a howling moan, encouraging him further and he complied with a smirk, the blue appendage rolling over your clit having cleaned the rest of your nectarous arousal. 

He murmured praises as he continued his unrelenting assault on your over sensitized nethers, even after the first two intense climaxes.

His shivering gooey magic slipped down your folds again, and gently pressed inside, then withdrew, only to return deeper again and again. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you felt his restrictive magic intensify to contain your writhing self. But with the next repetition, his tentacle-like tongue brushed against your cervix and pleasure so intense it was almost painful made you jerk and yell. He withdrew before you had finished saying the first syllable of your safeword, so you instead fell silent to catch your breath. 

"sorry!" he hurriedly explained, "little too much magic for that spot it seems. do you want to stop?" 

You didn't want to stop here ( _dear god please don't stop_ ), just didn't want _that_  sensation to continue, and told him as such. Now that the almost-pain subsided your body ached for more stimulation. 

Eyes glazed over in a lustful haze, you mustered a shuddering breath. "More, please, Sans..."

He looked like such a smug little devil at your utterance, but soon his face softened with concern.

"remember the safe word, bud, if it's really too much," he murmured gently, phalanges tracing your inner thigh. His expression then turned predatory, voice dropping to an animalistic growl that gave you chills.

" **'cause i won't be stopping for anything less.** "

His eye flared and you felt fully restrained by his magic again, a dark chuckle following your gasp when his tongue traced up your thigh to taste your heated core.

He resumed oral ministrations, long tongue alternating between rough laps at your clit and delving into your cunt, twisting to touch every inch of you. The threshold of another orgasm was upon you. Sensing this, Sans brought a hand up to rest against your pubis, thumb pressed on your pleasure button. It gave a few slick swirls as his magical blue extension sped up tremendously, thrusting in and out in a blur, arcing upward to put pressure on your g-spot while he mercilessly tongue fucked you.

Oh you were _close_. He was hitting that spot. _So close_. You took a deep breath and lost it as his undulating tongue vibrated in synchrony with his now-glowing digit, buzzing your clit and you screamed in sweet release.

You thrashed, but were held almost perfectly still in his magic grasp. You curled your toes and fingers but the inability to actually move limbs heightened the electric pleasure coursing through your veins. You couldn't think. His magic appendage continued its assault on your fluttering walls, prolonging the peak impossibly long moments. Your body convulsed and you couldn't think. It continued.

And it continued.

Oh god.

for... half a minute now!? You crested and kept going...

You couldn't think. And it continued.

It was impossible to track time accurately when pulsing orgasmic fire had replaced all blood in your body. You were dimly aware his thumb had stopped moving but maintained a gentle pressure on your engorged clit. Your walls clenched around his blue tongue, and it was a wonder he was able to move it so expertly in these conditions.

His magic prevented you from breaking his concentration while he strummed your body like a practiced instrument. Cyan condensation dripped down the side of his skull as his exertions caught up with him, and eye lights watched your heaving chest intently. His oral thrumming varied in intensity so your body maintained this high. The pressure and undulations against your g-spot continued, Sans and your body both still refusing to give up this euphoric state. White stars clustered the edge of your vision.

After what felt like hours your body convulsed upwards and you cried out in pain from intense overstimulation. Sans seemed to notice and his tongue stilled, your insides clenching possessively around it as you returned to earth, completely exhausted. "B-blue sstop sign," you managed. The restraints fell and his tongue withdrew entirely, eliciting a whimper from you. He sat up on the couch next to you.

It was silent as you collected your breath and your thoughts. Sans too.

"well, certainly seems like you en-jawed yourself there," he commented with a shit-eating wink.

You... Didn't even have the energy to chastise his pun, much less cleverly counter it.

"... Ffffuck you," you mumbled with a grin and your eyes shut.

"naw, that's enough fucking for tonight, bucko," his grin intensified at your belated groan as you realized his words. You walked right into that.

You felt his arms around you, "you're completely wrecked. let's get you to bed."

Before you had chance to protest, the world flipped and you recognized the texture of your bed beneath you, and then surrounding you, as Sans tucked you in.

"... You're still an asshole," you grumbled and he may have chuckled.

"i know, kid. sleep tight." His tone strangely affectionate, you felt a bony kiss to your cheek before his presence vanished entirely.

"... Stupid skeletons," you mumbled into your sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew what'd you think? My first fanfic, and first time trying to write intense smut. Criticism welcome. 
> 
> This all came about just because I wanted a different ending for that scene. With as long as this took me, I may or may not try doing this for other stories. You guys have any instances where you really wished you could have a steamy scene cut short, continue instead?


	4. sexy_sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy_sans coming to a desktop near u ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yoooo hey there fabulous reader 

Sorry this isn't a real chapter  

but don't go!! 

Have you ever wanted an interactive Sans to play with? How about one conveniently located on your desktop? 

Ukagaka ghosts are characters that live on your desktop, and you can interact with them in various ways.  

I've created one called ~~**sexy_sans**~~  (renamed to **Multiverse Sans** due to early AU Shell support) and if you've always wanted to play with the bonezone here's your chance! ~~AU Sans(es) skins will be added around update v1.9, cause~~ I know I want me some UF!Sans to tease. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **Update 01/26/2018 (v1.2.74)** — All this stuff is super outdated, there's sooo much more content including complex Moods/Relationship development! He gets salty if you ruin his jokes too much. Plus 4 AU Shells support! Dialogue is highly randomized and accounts for different AU dialects! UF!Sans will get angry and start swearing if you tickle him too much. More content unlocks as you play with him.

  

 

> ([Multiverse Sans download page](https://excellynt.tumblr.com/download)) 
> 
> ([SSP program installation instructions](http://www.drdowasure.com/gaster/))
> 
> ([Ghost Dev Discord](https://discord.gg/uBPq8XF))

 

Note: This is not NSFW right but a very NSFW version could be made down the line given enough interest.  

 

 

>  

There are a number of functions via menu (details on dev page), and he'll talk to you periodically on his own.  _Sans_ ta hat optional. There are hit boxes for petting his head, poking at his face, tickling his ribs, and of course, stroking the _bonezone_.      

 

 

 

>  

There are **hundreds** of variant dialogues to you tickling his ribs! He is **very** ticklish.   
Warning: tickling him is _addictive_. I'm serious, be careful gals.

The _bonezone_ isn't quite as _fleshed out_ , but... 

 

 

 

>  

It's still pretty entertaining. 

 

I also highly recommend the W.D. Gaster ghost. He's made by zarla-s and I hope to make my Sans as amazing as their Gaster. Don't know what ukagaka ghosts are? watch [a video demonstrating zarla's gaster ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B80SX-Pjzuw) to get an idea of the level of interactivity I'm shooting for. :)  

 

 

>  

 

>   
> 

In closing, 

This Ukagaka Ghost could  go NSFW _if there's enough support for it,_ by approximately Update v2.0. A "Pervy Mode" for raunchier text is available. Check the trash, ya sinner, for the easter egg on how to unlock. As of writing this, we're at v1.2.3 and development is rapid. So let me know if you want that interactive bonezone and I'll see about making it happen. Meanwhile, he'll be your typical Sansy goofball just chillin' on your desktop. I'm very open to suggestions and will try to work in whatever features are reasonable. 

don't already have SSP ghosts? [follow these installation instructions](http://www.drdowasure.com/gaster/) before you can install sexy_sans ;) 

[mv download page](https://excellynt.tumblr.com/download) 

([Ghost Dev Discord](https://discord.gg/uBPq8XF))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't really be updates on ghost sans on here so you'll need to follow me on tumblr or join the Discord to hear about updates


End file.
